


Day 29: Christmas presents

by Sarahs_sinnlose_schreiberei



Series: Carry on Countdown 2017 [28]
Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Presents, Pining, Simon stays with the Wellbeloves, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 08:20:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13655127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarahs_sinnlose_schreiberei/pseuds/Sarahs_sinnlose_schreiberei
Summary: An unexpected christmas gift for Simon. Who sent it?





	Day 29: Christmas presents

Simon

 

“Simon, there is a present on the front porch for you!”, is what rose me out of my daily nap in front of the fireplace.

As always I am spending Christmas break at Agatha’s. Her parents are very generous.

Now I am sitting at the kitchen table, a small box lying on top of it. 

It’s wrapped in pitch black paper, a tag dangling from a red cord wrapped around it. 

It reads “Simon” in neat handwriting. Nothing else.

I don't know if I’m supposed to open it. Could be dangerous. There are a lot of people and not-people out there to get me.

It could be from Baz. A new scheme of his. Send Simon a cursed present and finish him off that way. Nice and easy. 

But it’s Christmas and I've never gotten anything from anyone. Penny and Agatha are exceptions.

My curiosity is stronger than my fear.

I rip of the paper and look at the golden box lying in front of me. 

It looks expensive.

The magnetic lid opens easily.

Inside it, cushioned by red velvet, lies a cross. It looks nothing like the heirloom I got from the Wellbeloves.

The pendant is maybe four centimeters long and made of a shiny black stone. 

Tiny ornaments are engraved into the polished surface.

Fine lines curl around themselves, travelling from one end to the other and back again. They almost look like flickering flames.

A golden chain dangles between my fingers as I pick up the jewelry.

Caught up in my thoughts I start trailing the lines with my thumb. Smooth stone interrupted by beautiful valleys of meaning. 

I turn the cross around.

“May the flames always protect you”

Huh...

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are always appreciated :)
> 
> Baz needs to confess his feelings :(


End file.
